


Overboard

by loveandpeace



Series: Palm of Your Hand [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Future Fic, I just can't help myself, I love fics like these, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: It was no secret that the six-time Grand Prix champion was in fact, an Omega, that he had mated his one-time Alpha student Yuuri Katsuki and that they were still after all these years, madly in love with one another and were due to have their second child in the next few months. What many in the public had no idea of was the struggle that the pair had had in conceiving.What the majority of people didn’t realize, was that Victor had never wanted to be a mother at the very beginning…





	

“Alright!” Victor’s hands clapped together to indicate that practice was over for the day, and suddenly all eyes out on the rink were on him. “That was a good practice, but you all still have a lot you need to work on. I’m looking at you of course, Yurio~!”

There was the sound of outraged splutters from out on the ice. “ARGH! Just die, shitty old man!” Before anyone could say anything, Yuri Plisetsky threw a middle finger up in the air and skated off the rink before he stormed off in order to change.

Victor chose to ignore his pupil’s outburst, instead opting to take a much-needed seat on the closest bench he could find. He let out a long breath before allowing a hand to carefully slide over the small swell of his stomach, unable to help but grin madly.

It was no secret that the six-time Grand Prix champion was in fact, an Omega, that he had mated his one-time Alpha student Yuuri Katsuki and that they were still after all these years, madly in love with one another and were due to have their second child in the next few months. What many in the public had no idea of was the struggle that the pair had had in conceiving.

What the majority of people didn’t realize, was that Victor had never wanted to be a mother at the very beginning…

 

* * *

 

For as long as he could remember, ever since he had presented as an Omega, Victor had never once considered having a pup of his own. Sure, he now had a mate who adored him, but the urge to get pregnant still wasn’t there. Victor saw the longing in Yuuri’s eyes each time they would pass by a family with pups, but Victor chose to ignore these things, instead hoping that Yuuri would see that children were nothing more than an inconvenience that would keep them from achieving their dreams. Yuuri would laugh and quietly agree with Victor, but the Omega could see the hurt in his Alpha’s eyes.

Victor was steadfast though, he wasn’t about to give in and be burdened with a pup just because Yuuri was desperate to have one. It wasn’t until Christophe suddenly became a father that everything changed for Victor.

Yuuri and Victor had rushed to visit with Christophe and their Alpha friend sighed quietly before offering his newborn daughter to his friends for them to inspect her. Yuuri jumped at the opportunity to hold a newborn and smiled down at the little girl, cooing softly at her while she slept.

“Her name’s Ingrid,” Chris finally spoke up after watching Yuuri with his daughter for several long minutes. “I just don’t know how I’m going to raise her by myself, every child needs a mother… I-I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Victor’s heart hurt for his longtime friend, gently clapping a hand against Christophe’s back to show him that he was there to support him.

“We’re here for you, Chris,” Yuuri murmured as he managed to tear his gaze away from the little girl. “Whatever you need from us, we’ll do whatever we can.”

Chris weakly chuckled, suddenly looking so very tired in that moment and Yuuri quickly handed the pup over to Victor.

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor hissed, freezing up as the pup was suddenly in his arms. “What are you doing?” Just because he wanted to comfort his friend didn’t mean he wanted to hold Chris’s pup!

“She’s just a baby, she won’t hurt you, Victor,” Yuuri smiled, as if that would ease his mate’s fears.

Victor huffed and pouted before allowing himself to chance a look at the still-sleeping pup. She looked so much like Chris, and Victor quietly mused on how genetics actually worked. Then the pup’s mouth opened and she let out a great yawn, eyes half opening. The Omega watched with wide eyes as the pup stared up at him for a moment before snuffling and promptly going back to sleep.

It had only been for a brief moment, but Victor had felt something…

“Victor?”

The Omega managed to tear his eyes away from the pup in his arms, noting the concern etched across his mate’s features.

“Victor, are you alright?”

Now why would Yuuri ask a thing like that? It wasn’t as if… Oh. Victor glanced down, seeing the moisture that had falling from his eyes and fallen onto his arm. Well, that was something new.

Yuuri gently took the pup from Victor, handing her once again to her sire. “Victor, what’s going on?” Yuuri, so loving and patient held his mate close and Victor buried his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck.

“I-I don’t…” But he did. He knew what it was that he was feeling right then. “I… I want…”

Yuuri held his breath, not daring to say anything for fear he was reading into the situation and seeing only what he wanted to see. But it felt almost as if Victor was saying he wanted…

“I want a baby, Yuuri.”

Victor had no idea why it hit him all of a sudden like it had, but the moment he realized just what he wanted, he immediately stopped taking his contraception. He and Yuuri began to try as hard as they could to get pregnant, but heat after heat, and negative pregnancy test after negative pregnancy test, they were without a pup.

This went on for over two years before they finally sought the help of a specialist. Their hopes were dashed as the specialist confirmed their worst fears, that their chances of conceiving naturally were slim to none due to problems on both Victor’s and Yuuri’s ends.

Victor had been absolutely distraught and Yuuri tried his best to comfort his mate. The Omega wasn’t about to give up so easily though, oh no… He and Yuuri spoke about adoption in earnest after receiving their distressing news, and the pair decided that after the next Grand Prix they would focus all of their time and energy into completing the adoption process.

Until they were approached by someone who wanted Yuuri and Victor specifically to raise their unborn pup.

Victor had eagerly accepted the offer while Yuuri was more hesitant. Yuuri feared that the mother could change their mind, decide they wanted to raise the pup themselves and leave Victor and himself without a pup and completely heartbroken.

The months passed, Victor prepared the nursery, bought clothes, told all their close friends and family, and it seemed that Yuuri was actually becoming excited at the thought that he would finally become a father, that this was going to actually work out for them. And finally came the day that their pup was born…

Victor was the only one allowed in the delivery room, and he remembered every sob and cry that came from the Omega delivering his pup. Victor felt sorry for them, hated the pain that they had to go through in order to give Victor this gift, but finally after what seemed like forever…

“It’s a girl!”

Victor began to shake, almost unable to believe this was actually happening. He sobbed as the baby girl was cleaned off and handed to him, unable to stop crying as he stared into the face of his daughter, and he knew from the moment she looked up at him with wide eyes that she was his regardless of blood, there was absolutely no doubt about that.

He carried the pup out into the hall where Yuuri was waiting. “She’s perfect,” he bawled, showing her to his mate. “Just look at our daughter!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened from behind his glasses as he stared at the pup, now grunting and squirming inside the blanket she was wrapped up in. “W-Wow… She’s so tiny,” his voice was weak and watery as he reached a finger out to touch her little hand. “Hi baby girl,” Yuuri murmured, laughing weakly and pulling his glasses off to wipe at his own tears.

“She’s got a head full of hair!” Victor pointed out the thick black hair that covered the baby’s tiny head. “Guess she takes after her papa already.”

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, unable to tear his gaze away from the little girl, his daughter. It was all just so surreal that this was actually happening. A sudden thought tore Yuuri out of his inner musings, a very important thought. “Victor, what are we going to name her?”

Ice blue eyes blinked owlishly. He and Yuuri had mulled over some names, debating whether or not they wanted her to have a Russian name versus a Japanese name, not that it really mattered in the end. Nothing really stuck out to either Alpha or Omega, so they just couldn’t decide on a single name.

“What about… Elaina?” Where the name had come from, Victor wasn’t all too certain, it just hit him all of a sudden.

Yuuri glanced up at Victor for a brief second before turning his attention back to the pup, seeming to mull over the name silently. “Elaina… Elaina Nikiforov-Katsuki.”

“It’s perfect!” Victor declared, fresh tears welling in his eyes as he nuzzled his daughter. He wanted her to be completely covered in his scent, to recognize him and only him as her mother. Yuuri’s arms wound around his mate, smiling weakly down at the pup that was all theirs.

After what seemed like an eternity and bout after bout of heartache, their little family was finally complete.

 

* * *

 

Victor sighed and propped himself on his palms while stretching his back out. He was only in the beginning stages of his second trimester, and already he was so incredibly tired and sore all the time. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t been the one to carry Elaina because this pregnancy was already taking its toll on him, but he had to keep telling himself it was all worth it, and it would be in the end once he was able to hold his son or daughter in his arms.

He couldn’t wait.

“Mama!”

Victor’s eyes blinked open and his head cocked to one side as he was met with the sweet vision of his daughter rushing toward him.

“Elaina! Don’t jump on Mama, remember what I keep telling you?”

All of a sudden, the six-year-old skid to a screeching halt, mint-colored eyes wide as saucers as she turned to face the less than pleased look on her father’s face. She managed a sheepish grin and nodded before approaching her mother, more slowly this time. Elaina threw her arms around Victor and beamed up at him, careful not to squeeze around his abdomen.

“Mama! You’ll never guess what I did today!”

Victor’s grin mirrored the one his daughter wore as fingers ran themselves through thick, black locks. “Tell your Mama what it is that you did at practice, _zvezda moya_?”

Elaina’s grin only widens and hands move to her hips. “I did a jump!” Her chest puffed out in pride as she relayed what had happened during practice. “I fell… But that’s okay! And tomorrow, I wanna do it again! Only better!”

Victor’s head snapped around to stare hard at his mate, silently asking him just why their daughter was already attempting jumps when she was just a beginner on the ice.

Yuuri chuckled, kneeling and kissing the top of his daughter’s head. “She was just so excited when she saw Ingrid land a small jump that she had to try for herself. I told her that Ingrid was older and more experienced than she was when it came to skating, but she didn’t seem to care.” Yuuri’s voice was oozing with pride as he explained what had happened. “Wonder just where she gets that from…” The teasing in Yuuri’s voice was more than apparent.

The Omega huffed, cradling his daughter closer to his form. Of course Victor was elated that their daughter wanted to follow in her parents’ footsteps, but Elaina was far too precious and Victor loved her far too much to ever risk her getting hurt.

“Victor, stop worrying. The kiddos have a great teacher, isn’t that right, Elaina?” The little girl squealed when her father mussed her hair up.

“Papa, stooooop!” She shrieked and tried to shove him away. “Papa would be the greatest teacher ever! If he’d stop messing with me…” She glowered at her father, trying to fix her hair with her lips poked out in a pout.

Yakov had taken it upon himself to set up a youth program, much like he had done years before, and Yuuri was the lead instructor for all of the most promising young ice skaters around the world. Elaina had been invited to join the camp, and Victor had been nervous at first, but seeing Elaina so excited, he had finally given in and allowed the little girl to join the other children.

“Mama! Mama, can we get ice cream?”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, taking one of Elaina’s hands while Victor took her other. “I told you, you really don’t need to eat sweets before dinner.”

“Oh…”

Victor gave his mate a look, the kind of look that told Yuuri he wasn’t going to win this one. He squeezed his daughter’s hand with his own. “Well, I don’t see why it would be so bad if we got just a tiny bit. I think your little brother or sister would like some ice cream as well.” He gently pat his stomach to emphasize his point.

Elaina’s head whipped around, her long braid nearly smacking her in the face. “Really, Mama?!” The look of joy on the little girl’s face was enough for Victor to deem that he had made the right call.

Yuuri groaned, realizing he had lost this fight with the way Elaina and Victor were now ganging up on him. “Alright,” he murmured with a chuckle. “Just a little bit, and you can’t eat enough that you spoil your dinner!”

Ah Yuuri, the ever doting, faithful husband. Victor couldn’t have been luckier to have found a mate like him, they couldn’t have been luckier to have been gifted with their daughter, and now they were the luckiest mated pair in the world with the upcoming arrival of their pup.

Victor laughed and carried on with his family, listening to Elaina excitedly tell her parents about her new best friend Adriana whose parents were also famous skaters, they listened to her complain about a boy named Remy who wouldn’t stop pulling on her braid, so she pushed him to the ground, and they listened as she proclaimed that she would beat her friend Ingrid on the rink someday.

“Mama! Papa!” Elaina freed herself from her parents grasps and ran ahead, pointing a finger up at the sky. “It’s snowing!”

Victor hummed thoughtfully and reached for Yuuri’s hand. “So it is,” he leaned his head against his mate’s shoulder, smiling softly as he watched their daughter dance around in circles.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic for Yuri!!! on Ice and I'm sooooo excited to finally get this out! Omegaverse fanfiction is my lifeblood and I've got a series of oneshots and short fics in the works for this universe, so stay tuned for more in the future! 
> 
> PS there's just not enough love for Omega Victor, amirite?? :D


End file.
